Run
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Flash's thoughts during Divided We Fall climax
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the short chapter. Had to set it up. I act as though I own it. Which, by the way, I do. I own this story. But not the characters. Like Flash. Nope. Don't own him, or JL. Sorry.

Chapter 1

It was in the heat of battle then... the man... the thing.. whatever it was, was floating in some gooey stuff, and Flash didn't want to know what it was. He just wanted to crack the glass, and make the bad man go boom. But Luther combined with brainiac was horrible... terrible. Flash watched, as one by one, his teammates fell. He dashed left, then right. Why did it always feel like things piled up, then toppled, just like that? He jumped out of the way of the laser that chased him, almost as fast as him, but not fast enough... he WAS the Fastest Man Alive, after al- The laser bit into him, and he collapsed, defeated, like the rest of his team. Except.. as if reading his thoughts, Flash heard Luther/Brainiac/Wierdo mutter,

"Now, where is Wonder Woman?" The woman flew in, then, the javelin held high and proud above her. She tossed it, then succumbed to it: that awful ray. She fell down, and all Flash could do was watch, drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt the building crumble under him, as he tried to stand. Whether he would have retreated or helped his friends? He didn't know. All he knew was that darkness was winning and he was drifting asle...

* * *

Flash's eyes fluttered open. He was sitting in rubble; the rubble that had been once the tall building. He tried to rasp a thank-you to Diana, but he could barely think, much less speak. Until he saw HIM. Luther, alive, after all of that. Flash gaped, then shut his jaw as he stood.

"Ha, ha," He said weakly. "You lose." Flash felt his arms wrapped in something smooth, yet rough and strong. He turned and saw two drones, programmed to look like soldiers, emerge from the muck.He slumped in their grasp, no longer having to work to stay upright. The Creature looked at him as though he was pitiful.

"Hardly. Look around you; the Justice League is completely defeated... and so are you." Flash felt a pang of fear and guilt swell in his heart as Luther neared him, a gun morphing from his arm. Was he just going to die- like that? No help at all? Just...there? He hadn't helped at all..."For all your efforts, you have but incovenianced me; a speck." His voice slowly melded back into Luthers'. A cold, businessman's voice. A man simply doing good business."But I'm still just human enough to enjoy taking my revenge." Flash's eyes widened beneath his mask. Luther/Brainiac continued to mock him.

"Looks like the question was right all along," He said, sounding quite pleased. "I kill you... and then... Armageddon...right on schedule." He grinned in the sleek silver. Flash didn't bother to pull his jaw up.

"No." He said, fear leaking into his determination. He shook his arms fast; really fast. The guards shook with electricity, then imploded, exploded... Flash didn't know. His eyes were locked on Luther.

"Are you going to fight me, BOY?" The mocking words dripped with pleasure as the gun melded back into his arm. He was cocky... he didn't think he needed a weapon. And, Flash realized, he didn't. He tore off, fear grasping his heart. He was weak, maybe dying... something was broken in him. If he fought Luther, he WOULD die. There was no if.


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

_Chap two_

The following takes place in his head in about... seven seconds?

"OhGod,OhGod,OhGod."

Flash raced down, his thoughts screaming to his head. YOU LEFT THEM. His mind that was a hero accused truthfully.

"I would have died.." Reason fought back truthfully. "It wouldn't have helped"

YOU COULD HAVE TRIED! Hero accused. He bit his lip.

"But I would have died. No use to the world that way"

UNLESS YOU STOPPED HIM.

"I can't!" Flash felt like crying. He didn't know why he was running, but he knew that it helped him think fast, and he really needed to think.

YOU COULD.

"HOW?" He demanded. He felt his heart pounding weakly in his chest.

YOU MIGHT DIE EITHER WAY. Hero said softly. MIGHT AS WELL DIE AS A HERO.

"How...?" He wondered again. Reason was winning in logic, but his thoughts, his conscious. Him. He was winning. He feet kicked up gravel... tar... or was it waves now? Sand flew out behind him. "How?" He wondered again.

YOU KNOW. His conscious replied. Ignoring the fact that he was fighting with himself (At least he was winning) Flash felt sure. Happy, even. He DID know. He sped up.

He was confident, now, that he could do it. He KNEW he could do it. He ran faster, almost a smirk on his face. If he died, so what. He would have a wicked awesome funeral with the Will he left behind, and Linda-- His shadow of a smirk faded. He had forgotten about Linda in this equation. Linda, with her silky black hair, deep eyes, and quirky and sweet look on everything. If he made her cry, he'd never forgive himself. Then again, he realized, if she died, then he might as well die then, too. He had included her in the Will:

_One Hug from each original League member, (Definitely Batman) and, anyone else who wants to. But no handling; that means YOU Booster. Give her my C.D collection, and whatever else she wants that I didn't give away. And the photo album. Great photos for the news, baby. Get that promotion._

He felt faster then he ever had before, and it was great. Really great. He sped past the buildings with ease, to see Luther/Braniac there; were he had left him seconds or ages ago. He looked so proud.

Time to bust that.

He ran forward, and punched him as hard as he could. Luther/Brainiac (We'll call him Bad Guy from now on to let me stop the incessant typing of two names) skidded back, shocked. He let out a groan of pain, and turned to the other side, wondering whether another hit was going to come.

Flash ran faster now; faster then before, even.

You can win this! Cocky attitude cheered.

YOU HAVE TO WIN THIS. Hero warned darkly. Reason remained silent, and Flash was thankful. At a time like this, logic was only harmful. He raced by different countries, fear and courage mounting.

Right step Egypt, left step Europe, Right step Japan, Left Step Bad Guy. Flash didn't care which way he was running, or how the countries seemed to be in mismatched locations. All he knew was, as reason put so elequently,

"You have to go Faster." A trail of dust and dirt followed him around the planet. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. He crashed into Bad Guy again, and now he was trashed. His armor was broken in several places. Flash grimly smirked, though the smile was wiped away as he ran faster, straining himself to his final limits. He slammed more armor off of the villain, who looked dumbfounded as the Flash stood above him, crackling with electricity and power. Flash smiled inwardly.

i bet he's wondering how i can do this after that beating i took! The child, and childhood love of surprises, in him laughed. i would too!

DO IT. Flash sprang onto Bad Guy, his fist raised menacingly. He shook it faster then the human eye could see, then brought it down, equally fast, pounding the Brainiac out of Luther. His mouth twisted into a stern scowl as both his fists pounded into him.

that's enough, the child in him chided, it's innocence drowned out by the hero in him replying,

HE'S KILLED. HE'S WILLING TO KILL MORE. And reason chiming in with,

"If he dies, you'll be saving so many lives... and you'll be saving your own."Flash kept punching and lightening was surrounding the battle, then it inwardly dispersed. Then Luther lay, naked and vulnerable, in front of him.

DO IT

don't do it

"Do it"

You'd get more credit! Flash fell back in angst and fatigue. So many voices... where was the reason in this!

"Right here," His mind chirped. "There are so many reasons to kill him; safety, fame... only one reason not to."

life, the childhood innocence whispered. dont waste it... not even his. Flash stared at the heavy breathing man that sat before him, surrounded by smoke and slightly levitating dirt and debris. Flash noticed that he himself was shaking, and was surrounded by staticky lightening. He felt his stomach flop over, and he stepped back again. He then noticed his teamates, standing on the outskirts of the battle scene, a gushing hole in the street.

"I feel kinda..." He walked forward, then almost collapsed. He was tired... more then tired, but so energized.

YOU DID IT, the hero whispered, pride in his voice.

"You won and you lost"

you didn't kill him, the child in him cooed, with a pride similiar to that of the heroes.

And you totally got some credit on the team! His cocky side laughed. A new voice sprang into his head; like logic, it was sad and helpless.  
_You're dying. _It whispered softly. You knew it would happen. Flash tried to brush away this; this realization, this wisdom, this knowledge part of him that he hid from the others on the team.

"Funny." He finished. He collapsed to the ground and felt himself dissapear.

Was it cold, or warm? Flash didn't know. All he knew was that... that it was perfect, in every way. And he felt energized... he felt FAST. He began to run, a slow jog at first, but then he realized... There were NO restrictions. No street tar to pull from the ground, no sonic booms, no nothing. Nothing but the force in him, telling him to do one thing.  
RUN

"Run"

run

Run 

_Run_, _and you won't stop_. Flash kept running, ignoring the final piece of him, the old him, Wally West, that was alive.

"FLASH!?" A piercing note crashed the perfection, and Flash felt cold. That voice made him slow down, and he wanted to go FAST.

RUN

"Run"

run

Run

_If you don't listen, you won't ever be able to again_. Flash slowed down further, feeling pain in doing so.

"Shayera?" He asked. His voice was calm, not raspy, not anything. Just... there. "It's so beautiful here." He told her, trying to make her understand: he didn't want to leave. Not now, not ever. "There's a force," he told her, smiling. "A speed force." He explained. How could he make her understand? "It's calling me home. I have to-" he paused, for what, to him, seemed like an eternity. "Go now"

"No, Wally!" The voice shrieked. Flash shrunk. Wally?

_I'm still here, Flash._ The voice answered. _I'm not Wally, though... you are._ Flash tried to comprehend. _You have to go, Wally._ The voice implored.

DON'T GO. The hero warned. YOU WON. THERE'S NO MORE TO DO.

"Just stay here. If you go back, there is death, and pain, and sacrifice. Here. Here there is only peace."

If you go back, you won't be remembered as great. Died in action is a GREAT way to be remembered. saving the world, dude!

flash... There was a pause. go home flash. The child whispered. they... they need you, and you need them.

"Take my hand!" A hand appeared out of no where, sitting before Flash wherever he went. He stared at it. The voices were silent.

_If you don't take it,_ The voice prodded gently finally. _It will eventually go away, and you can never leave. Hours here are seconds there, Flash... and after their minute, the portal WILL close... You'll be gone, Wally._ Flash stared at the hand.

"I can't..." he whimpered, so quiet he doubted he even said it.

YOU CAN

"You can"

you can

You CAN... You are The Flash... The-

_Fastest Man Alive._


	3. Chapter 3

Still own nothing.

_Chap Three epilogue_

Flash grabbed onto the hand and felt Shayera's weight shift. Was she falling in?! He felt more strength.

"I'm here too, Wally" A gruff voice shouted.

"We're all here!" A smoother voice called to him, and more weight pulled on him. He heard sounds of struggling, and then,

"You've gotta come back to us!" The voices were now too hard to discern. And then.. everything was slower. He was in Shayera's arms. He looked at her, and wondered, was I right? Did I do the right thing?

YES.

yes

"Yes"

_Yes_

Yea! Wait'll you go faster then that, you'll-

"I can never go that fast again." Flash murmured, more to himself then to the others there. "If I do, I don't think I'm coming back." Shayera hugged him closer to her, a smile lighting up her features.

DO YOU SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

_Yes._

* * *

_Part II of Chap 3 epilogue_

Flash leaned back, his eyes close to closing. Shayera walked in with a drink that Flash could only hope wasn't medicine. She drank it and he relaxed. "Flash," She whispered. His squinted eyes opened to their usual wideness.

"Hey, Shay," he replied. "When's that press conference supes was talking about?" Shayera shrugged.

"Tomorrow. You don't have to go." Flash laughed.

"After what I went through? Ain't no way I'm not getting the glory." Shayera laughed. Then she tensed and turned to him.

"Wally... what you did..."

"Yea," he replied, smiling and sitting up proudly. She smiled back.

"You saved the world, you know that?" he laughed.

"Been there, done that." She looked at him squarely.

"But we couldn't." She whispered. He stared at her and blushed crimson. "Did you have to think about coming back?" She asked quietly. "About risking... everything?" he laughed.

"Leave you guys? I didn't have to think at all." She smiled and stood.

liar liar

"Thanks, Flash." He smiled and leaned back again. "You really are amazing."

"I know." He replied with a carefree laugh. She smiled and left.

_What were you expecting?_ The voice laughed. _Tell her the truth? That he thinks everything out? _The voice laughed again.

that'd be reason

_But I'm not reason, _The voice replied. _I'm just the one that hides, so no one notices he's a scientist, or that he's a kid..._ Flash fell into a dream, and finally, Truth shut up.


End file.
